


With this ring

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Blaine and Sam elope because their parents don't approve</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this ring

It wasn't their relationship that their parents objected to, no, not at all. Both sets of adults were thrilled that their sons had each found someone they loved and were happy. Everyone had been afraid of the heartbreak the boys at face when they were forced apart for college and it had been a wonderful surprise when they both got into UC Berkeley, playing to the School of Music and Sam (with a scholarship) the School of Social Welfare.

What they did object to was the fact that the boys took this as a sign. Not wanting to think about leaving each other, neither had said much about where they were applying to schools, not until acceptance letters had arrived and decisions were made.

That they were both headed to Berkeley…Well, Glee kids were prone to dramatics.

It was Sam, with his intense desire for stability, who proposed. Blaine had accepted.

For the second year in a row, two sets of Glee parents went a little crazy over the idea of two 18-year-olds making that kind of commitment to each other. The parents got together and had meltdowns and tried to figure out how to stop things.

Seeing the oncoming storm, Blaine and Sam had simply hopped into Blaine’s car and driven from Ohio, through Pennsylvania and into New York.

It wasn't a lavish affair, they simply picked up the marriage license, spent a night in a hotel and, the next day, were married in the City Hall, witnessed by Maria and Andy, a nice young couple also there to tie the knot.

Sure, their parents had continued to stress when they got back to Lima, but as long as they had each other, Blaine and Sam knew they could face anything.

 

Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any Blam/Slaine fic prompts, feel free to comment with them and I'll try to do something for it!


End file.
